


Boyfriend!

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Even and Magnus go to a gay bar together, hijinks ensue.This is my story for Skam Fic Week Day 1: accidental/fake dating.





	Boyfriend!

“Okay, so like what do I do with my hands?”

“…I don’t understand the question.”

Magnus huffed, “Even, I’ve never been to a gay bar before, I don’t know what the, like, protocols are man. How am I supposed to act?”

Even couldn’t help but grin at Magnus’ nervousness. 

Magnus had been asking more and more questions about sexuality the past few months, until it all culminated in him proudly coming out as bi about a week ago. Of course, that hadn’t been the end of it, because he’d enlisted Even and Isak to ‘pop his gay bar cherry’ and that was how Even found himself standing outside of an Eskild recommended bar with a fidgety Magnus. 

Even placed both hands on Magnus’ shoulders to make sure he had his full attention, “Just be yourself. There aren’t any different rules here than at any other bar. Just try to relax and have fun.”

Magnus nodded and turned to face the door. He squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest, and strode in. Even chuckled and shook his head before following him. 

They quickly found a spot at the bar, one of the perks of going on a Wednesday, and ordered their drinks. 

“Where’s ya boy, again?”

“At Sana’s house. I think they were going to talk about a book Sana had leant Isak about infectious diseases, maybe?”

“Cool, cool. But he is meeting us right?”

Even nodded, “He just texted me saying he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Magnus kept bobbing his head, Even was a little concerned he’d pull a muscle in his neck with all the jerky movements he kept making, and scanned the room. 

Deciding it was best to take advantage of the moment of quiet and let Magnus take everything in on his own, Even took a sip of his drink and sent Isak a cryptic text of various emojis. He smiled when Isak replied with the water droplet emoji. Even knew he’d get it, and now he had an even more fun evening to look forward to.

He was in the middle of writing a text to Mikael about a video idea when suddenly Magnus latched onto his forearm with a death-grip, narrowly avoiding making Even spill his drink everywhere.

“Dude,” Magnus whisper-shouted, “that guy over there, no don’t look, but that guy’s coming over. I think he’s gonna hit on me. What do I do?”

Even ignored Magnus’ request not to look and snuck a peak at the guy that was making his way toward them. He looked nice enough, and he was definitely zeroed in on Magnus, but judging by the fact that Even was now losing feeling in his hand, he guessed Magnus wasn’t too sure about the whole thing.

“Do you not want him to hit on you?”

“I-I don’t know! He’s hot, but, like, I don’t what I’m doing. Look at him, he’s probably slept with a million people and is some sort of sex god or something. I can’t measure up to that.”

Even gently pried Magnus’ fingers off of his arm and patted his hand once it was free, “It’ll be okay. He’ll probably just say hi and then you say hi back and go from there. If you don’t want to do anything, you don’t have to.”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when the guy finally reached them and said hello.

Even smiled and nodded his hello, then glanced at Magnus who hadn’t said anything and was gaping a little like a fish. It…wasn’t cute. 

Even cleared his throat, “Uh, Magnus?”

“Boyfriend!”

Even and the guy blinked at each other, confused. 

He didn’t get to ask what Magnus meant by that before Magnus threw his arm heavily around Even’s shoulder and pulled him in close, pecking his cheek.

“I’m Magnus and this is my, uh, my boyfriend Even.”

What. 

“O-oh, it’s nice to meet you both. I’m Lars.” 

Even looked back and forth between Lars’ slightly disappointed face and Magnus’ overly enthusiastic face. Accepting his fate and sighing, Even awkwardly patted Magnus’ knee and smiled tightly up at Lars. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Lars. Would you like to sit with us?”

Lars rubbed the back of his neck, “Um—”

To make things even worse, or maybe more hilarious depending on whether or not Even was thinking as himself or as Director Even, Isak walked in. Even would have laughed at Isak’s confused, indignant expression upon seeing him and Magnus now completely wrapped around each other, if it weren’t for the fact that Magnus was really freaking heavy and kind of sweaty. 

“Uh, hi?” Isak asked as he stood in front of Even, next to an increasingly uncomfortable Lars.

“Isak, hi!” Magnus shouted, making Even wince as his face was right next to Magnus’. “This is Lars.”

Isak furrowed his brow, but shot Lars one quick nod before he focused his attention back on the two of them.

“Lars, this is Isak, our friend. Mine and my boyfriend Even’s friend. My friend and Even’s friend. Even who is my boyfriend and not Isak’s boyfriend. Mine.”

Now Isak’s face wasn’t so much grumpy-confused as it was just a blank stare that meant he was over whatever shenanigans Magnus was up to.

Even took that as his cue to intervene.

Standing up and shaking Magnus loose, he said, “Well Lars as fun as this has been, I just remembered we’ve got a thing we have to get to, so we’ll be leaving now. Have a nice night!”

Even grabbed Magnus’ hand and lead the three of them outside.

Once they were out of the bar, far away from poor Lars, it took at second for Even to realize that Isak was staring at his hand that was still holding onto Magnus, and he let go. 

Isak looked between the two of them, “Okay, what the fuck?”

“Issy, bro, that guy? He was totally gonna hit on me.”

“Okay, but how does that end up with you pretending to be Even’s boyfriend?”

Even slid his arm around Isak’s shoulders, tucking him into his side, “I think we may have jumped the gun on coming to a gay bar. We might want to try something a little more chill next time. Okay, Mags?”

Isak shot him a look that said he’d need more of an explanation later, but he relaxed and leaned into Even as they started walking again.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m ready for a hook up yet. But how cool is it that on my first try I already got a super hot guy interested? That has to be like a record or something.”

“Mhm, or something,” Even murmured. He felt Isak huff out a laugh, so he kissed the top of his head. 

It’d be a good idea to have a more fleshed out plan for any future bar-hopping adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like.


End file.
